sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
My Top Ten Lists
My Top Ten Lists This is where i will be posting various Top Ten Lists of mine that relate to Sonic.. Quick Warning,these are my opinions. If you share them:You Rock. If not:then im glad for you. Ok let's get to it. ---- Top Ten List Number 1.Favorite Sonic Games. 10.0'6:Ok you knew this one was coming,besides the intros of Silver, Mephiles and the music, it was a bomb and not in the good way. 9.Shadow the Hedgehog:this is was my nine spot mostly for the overly complicated plot lines and the extreme use of violence. 8.Unleashed:i chose this for the 8 spot for two reasons,one the whole Sonic Werehog thing didn't appeal to me and two.the Werehog stages were difficult to work at times for me. 7.the original Sonic the Hedgehog:Why? Well for his first outing, it was particularly hard on me when i first played it. And yeah that's about it.But it's this high up because it introduced us all to Sonic and Eggman. How could i not acknowledge that? 6.Lost World:Even though i have yet to play it, it doesn't seem all that well planned and good...I'm sorry. It's this high up on my list because i like the footage and the art directions seems good at the least. 5.Adventure 2:I'm probably gonna get some hate for this,but here's why:the stages were tricky at times and the replay quality wasn't there for me,except Chao Garden, the only reason it's not lower on my list is the fact that i enjoyed that scene between Shadow and Amy on the Ark. 4.Heroes:How do i sum up why this is 4. Well it's simple the four teams was great and i enjoyed the story overall but the deal-breaker was the hunt for the chaos emeralds , it just wasn't that fun for me and i know that you need them for the final story but then there's the other problem,the final story just was well generic to me, but i digress. 3.Here's where things got tricky,but i chose Colors. Colors is three for bringing in the Wisps:nice touch, also the overall story appealed greatly and i would have put it higher except it was my first taste of the new cast and i was confused for like half the story thanks to the cast change. 2. That goes to Generations:why it was like a love letter to Sonic fans, it didn't feel rushed, it was just what i wanted for a Sonic anniversary game plus, the cut-scenes were very well done in my opinion. Like when Amy pushed Knuckles so hard he hits the trunk of a tree and was dizzy, so yeah Generations get the two slot. 1.Adventure 1. I chose it as my top spot for three reasons:1. My first taste of several characters, Amy, Big, Knuckles and Gamma. 2.The game-play for each character was so very diverse and finally. 3. The Final Story was amazing to my eyes and ears, i really liked how they recapped everything possible in that final story, not to mention the Chao Garden and the Mini games you could unlock and the mission mode, basically i loved everything about Adventure one...yes even the Big levels. ---- Top Ten List Number 2.Favorite Sonic Video Game Characters. This is my Top Ten favorite Sonic Video Game Characters. 10.Rouge the Bat:I put Rouge number ten because her design is too well sensual for me. I know she's got everything but her cleavage covered. But if you think about her character in general. It rubs me the wrong way. 9,Big the Cat:Now i know what you might be thinking:Why did you put Big on this list let alone at number 9. Well,i find Big a very funny and wacky part of the character roster. One that i never get tired of seeing. Also....every game series needs a lovable idiot. 8.Shadow the Hedgehog:I chose Shadow for this spot cause he's perfect in my opinion what an anti-hero in the Sonic series should be. The exact reason for being in this spot however is the tone he has to his design and attitude. Too dark for me, but none the less:Still a cool design. 7.Silver the Hedgehog:I know you might be surprised by this choice but, i really like his depiction and his voice. I know the game he debuted in was crappy and ill-conceived at best. But if you forget about that:he's really cool. Also, Psychic power nice touch. 6.Knuckles the Echidna:For the 6 slot i chose everyone's favorite hot-tempered Echidna. The reason is while his design and attitude are really cool. I don't like how he's portrayed as of recent games. Either a joke or non-important. But overall..i admire the guy who unlike Sonic, never chuckles. Lol. 5.Cream the Rabbit (and Cheese):It's everyone's favorite cutetastic and innocent rabbit girl and her adorable Chao Bestie. Yes i chose Cream for this slot cause i love how she gives the innocence and nativity that she does to the series. Also i like how Cheese is never far behind. What an awesome pair. 4.Blaze the Cat. I completely love Blaze's design from her powers to the fact that she seemingly does't wear pants. When I first saw Blaze in Rush:I didn't know what think except that she was a female version of Sonic. But after playing both Rush games. I came to like and respect Blaze as a character on her own. Fire power and speed to match Sonic's? Hell yeah. 3.Here we go...top three. For the number 3 choice:Tails the Fox. I love Tails,from his design to his voice actors to his importance in the games and more. I also really love his talent for tinkering and that fact that he's so invaluable. The only reason he's not two is because well,i feel like he's become too much of a smart aleck as of late. But not so bad for Sonic's little buddy/adoptive brother. 2.Amy Rose:Yes the stalker of Sonic's got number two. For how much crap she gets from the fans of the series....you have to respect her happy go lucky, always win and never give up attitude. I feel that if Amy ever did get her own game:it would do better than most of the other games in the series. I'm looking at you '06 and Lost World. And besides:No-one can work a hammer quite like Amy. 1.My favorite Sonic video game character is.....Elise. PSYCH. It's everybody's favorite Blue Blur:Sonic the Hedgehog, What can i say about Sonic that hasn't been already said? Nothing. I love his view on the world, his thirst for adventure. his commitment to friends and peace, and he can run faster than any video game character EVER.Recently Sonic games have been getting a whole ton of crap for how bad they are. But it don't matter. Sonic is still as awesome as he was ten years,no 20 years ago. ---- Top Ten List Number 3.Favorite Funimation Voices/Voice Actors.